Indestructible
by PreachKim
Summary: [Part 3 Up] Awalnya memang ia berada diatas perahu didanau yang tenang. Tetapi dengan satu kedipan mata, tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berada disebuah rolercoster yang melaju kencang. Tak bisa diprediksi, semua terlalu asing bagi mereka. Hunkai, Double B and another pair. EXO & iKON Fanfiction.
1. Teaser

Title : Indestructible

Main Pair : Double B, Hunkai

Cast: EXO, iKON

Rated : T

Summary : Awalnya memang ia berada diatas perahu didanau yang tenang. Tetapi dengan satu kedipan mata, tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berada disebuah rolercoster yang melaju kencang. Tak bisa diprediksi, semua terlalu asing bagi mereka.

 **WARNING!** : Boys Love, Typo(s), Mainstream plot dll.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

 **Kkeynonymous present**

[–]

" _H-hyung_ , _help me_ ,"

.

.

" _Kids will be here in a minute_ , _so don't worry_."

.

.

" _Well, we call ourself as_ EXO,"

.

.

"Ayo kita meretas data kasus disitus kepolisian!"

.

.

"Aku mohon. Jangan lakukan ini."

.

.

"Mereka adalah _Black Dragon_."

.

.

"Target mereka adalah kita?"

.

.

"Eum, aku tidak yakin tapi beberapa hari yang lalu seorang wanita meminjam ponselku untuk mengirim sebuah pesan."

.

.

"Sebenarnya hubungan kalian itu apa _hyung_? Membingungkan sekali."

.

.

"Kita tidak akan melalukan apapun sampai mereka bertujuh sudah siap."

.

.

" _He's disappear."_

.

.

[key's note]

Well! Hell-o everyone!

Seperti janji akuuu~~~ ini dia teaser FF chaptered yang aku janjikan.

Well, aku gajanji bisa updet cepat karna aku juga lagi berada dimasa-masa mencari jati diri (cailah jatidiri) yaaa begitulah. Jadi aku sedang persiapan buat masuk univ nih :' makanya aku gak bisa janji bakalan fast updet, maafkan diriku yaaa~~

Seperti yang udah aku bilang, FF ini kurang lebih bergenre kaya Terror yang udah di discontinue :' sedih sebenernya men-discontinue FF itu :'

Btw, kalian pasti sudah menonton Fire-nya BTS kan? How, how? I think that's the hottest MV of this year, OMG they just so hawt :' blonde Jin too~~~

Okay, enough. So! Give ur review if you want this fanfic updet guys. Kalo banyak yg review diusahakan deh updet cepat :P hihihi.

 **[Keynonymous, 5** **th** **May 2016]**

 **XOXO**


	2. Fear

Title : Indestructible

Genre : Crime/Romance

Main Pair : Double B, Hunkai

Cast: EXO, iKON

Rated : T

Summary : Awalnya memang ia berada diatas perahu didanau yang tenang. Tetapi dengan satu kedipan mata, tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berada disebuah rolercoster yang melaju kencang. Tak bisa diprediksi, semua terlalu asing bagi mereka.

 **WARNING!** : Boys Love, Typo(s), Mainstream plot dll.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

 **Kkeynonymous present**

[–]

Sinar bulan telah menggantikan tugas matahari untuk menyinari sang bumi. Sinarnya memasuki sebuah kamar apartement yang terlihat tak bercahaya. Sinar bulan menjadi satu-satunya penerangan dikamar itu, jika dilihat dengan teliti kau akan mendapati seorang lelaki disudut ruangan itu. Kakinya dilipat kedada dengan kedua tangan menutupi telinganya. Tak jauh darinya terlihat sebuah ponsel yang tak henti-hentinya berdering, menampakkan sebuah nomor yang tak dikenal.

Ponsel itu berhenti berdering, lalu tak lama setelahnya, berdering kembali –sebuah pesan diterima. Hening. Lelaki yang berada disudut ruangan itu dengan perlahan merangkak mendekati ponsel miliknya, dilihatnya layar ponsel itu sebentar. Dengan tangan bergetar ia menyentuh ikon pesan diponselnya.

Matanya membesar. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar, dengan cepat ia mendial nomor seseorang. Matanya bergerak kesana-kemari, raut gelisah terpancar jelas dikedua matanya. Digigitinya bibirnya, menahan tangis yang akan meledak.

" _Ne, wae_?" Telpon itu telah tersambung, terdengar suara berat seorang lelaki disambungan itu.

" _H-hyung_ , _help me_ ," Bisik lelaki itu, suaranya tercekat.

" _Wae_? _What's wrong_?" Tanya sang penerima telpon, panik menyerang ketika ia mendengar suara penelpon tercekat.

" _Something happen_?" Tanyanya lagi.

" _Hyung_ , kemarilah. _I, I'm afraid hyung_ ," Tangisnya pecah, bukannya ia lelaki yang mudah menangis, tetapi situasi ini sudah terlalu menakutkan baginya. Ia tak kuasa menahan ketakutannya sehingga mengeluarkannya dalam bentuk tangisan.

" _Okay, don't go anywhere! Oke? Just wait for me. I'll be there in ten minutes_ ," Seru lelaki bersuara berat itu. Si penelpon hanya mengangguk.

[–]

Kedua lelaki diruangan itu terdiam, dihadapan mereka terdapat sebuah ponsel yang menampakkan sebuah pesan dari nomor yang tak dikenal. Salah seorang dari dua lelaki itu mendesah frustasi, ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sedangkan lelaki lainnya hanya memandang kosong ponsel dihadapannya.

"Kita harus memberi tahu yang lain. Ini bukan masalah sepele," Ujar yang lebih tua, yang lebih muda hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya –masih dengan tatapan kosongnya.

Diperhatikannya wajah dengan tatapan kosong itu, digenggamnya tangan itu erat-erat.

"Hey, jangan khawatir. Kita semua pasti bisa melewati ini bersama, oke? Kami semua akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi, _hyung mideo_?" Genggamannya terasa semakin kuat, ditatapnya yang lebih muda tepat dimatanya. Membuat yang lainnya mengangguk.

" _Gomawo hyung_ ," Ucapnya lemah. Lelaki dihadapannya tersenyum.

" _Kids will be here in a minute_ , _so don't worry_." Dipeluknya tubuh bergetar dihapadannya.

BRAK.

Segerombolan lelaki dengan tinggi berbeda dengan tergesa-gesa berlari kearah dua lelaki yang tengah terdiam diruangan itu.

"Bobby _hyung_ , apa yang terjadi?" Tanya salah satu lelaki termuda diruangan itu.

Bobby –yang bersuara paling berat diantara ketujuh orang diruang itu– menyodorkan ponsel kepada Chanwoo.

' _I know where you are. Jangan coba-coba untuk melaporkannya pada polisi. Your life is on my hand, watch out._ '

" _What the hell is this_?" Junhoe memandang kedua orang dihadapannya dengan tanda tanya besar diwajahnya. Keempat orang lainnya melakukan hal yang sama, menunggu jawaban dari seseorang yang belum membuka mulutnya sedari tadi.

Lelaki yang menjadi objek tatapan kelima temannya menghela napas panjang. "Kalian ingat kasus pembunuhan 5 hari yang lalu?" Tanyanya yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh yang lain.

"Aku melihat kejadian itu. Semuanya." Ucapnya dengan suara tercekat, masih terbayang dengan jelas diotaknya bagaimana kejadian mengerikan itu terjadi.

"Dan pembunuh itu mengetahuinya?" Dengan suara tercekat Donghyuk melengkapi perkataan Hanbin –seseorang yang menjadi target peneroran yang terjadi.

Hanbin mengangguk, tangannya terkepal. "Dan sekarang ia sudah menemukanku," Lanjutnya. Jiwon –Bobby– mengelus kepalan tangannya, menenangkan yang lebih muda.

"Bagaimana kau bisa lolos darinya?" Tanya Jinhwan –orang tertua diruangan itu.

" _I, I don't know. Maybe I just lucky that time_ ," Tangisnya kembali pecah.

" _Should we report this case to police_?" Saran Yunhyeong. Jiwon mengangguk, " _Ofcourse we should_ ," Dipandanginya satu-satu wajah teman-temannya. " _But first_ , kita harus membawa Hanbin keluar dari sini. Hanbin harus selalu berada dalam pengawasan kita, jangan biarkan ia sendirian," Jiwon berkata dengan tegas, yang lain balas mengangguk.

"Besok pagi-pagi sekali kita akan bawa Hanbin keluar dari apartement ini," Ujar Jiwon, kembali yang lain hanya mengiyakan.

"Kapan kita akan melapor pada polisi?" Tanya Chanwoo.

"Melapor polisi terlalu bahaya untuk sekarang, sepertinya kita harus mencari jalan lain," Sahut Jinhwan yang diangguki oleh Junhoe.

"Aku kenal dengan seorang detektif. Kukira dia bisa membantu kita untuk sementara waktu," Saran Donghyuk.

Jiwon menjentikkan jarinya. " _That's is_ , Jinhwan _hyung_ , Donghyuk-ah tolong urus masalah detektif ini oke?" Perintah Jiwon.

"Baiklah, untuk sekarang sebaiknya kita beristirahat."

[–]

"Jadi _hyung,_ apa kau bisa membantu kami?" Tanya Donghyuk pada seorang lelaki dengan kulit seputih susu dihadapannya. Ia telah menceritakan kronologis masalah yang terjadi pada Hanbin pada sosok dihadapannya.

Mereka bedua –Jinhwan dan Donghyuk– langsung pergi dari apartement Jiwon setelah memastikan Hanbin aman disana. Donghyuk harap-harap ceman menunggu jawaban dari lelaki yang terlihat berpikir dihadapannya.

"Baiklah." Jawabnya akhirnya. Donghyuk dan Jinhwan menghembuskan napas lega.

"Tapi–" Sosok itu melanjutkan, "Aku tidak akan bekerja sendiri. Mungkin kau belum tau, tapi aku sudah lama mengincar orang ini. Kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkan orang itu lolos." Jinhwan segera saja mengangguk.

"Terima kasih _hyung_ ," Ucap Donghyuk. Lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya dua kali.

" _Kajja_ , aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu pada kalian." Sosok itu berdiri dari duduknya.

Mereka menuju suatu tempat dipinggiran kota dengan mobil Sang detektif. Keheningan mengisi ruang kosong dimobil itu sebelum Sang detektif memecahkannya.

"Jadi, dimana Kim Hanbin sekarang?" Tanyanya pada dua orang lain didalam mobil itu.

" _He's safe with us_." Jawab Jinhwan. Lelaki itu mengangguk, "Oh, _I should call you hyung, didn't I_?" Tanya sosok itu.

" _Yes, I think_?" Ucap Jinhwan ragu. Lelaki itu tersenyum, "Ah~ canggung sekali ya? Padahal kita akan menjadi partner dalam beberapa bulan. _Just take it easy okay_?" Ucap lelaki itu lagi.

" _We'll be at that place in 5 minute_ , _prepare yourself_ ,"

Sisa perjalanan itu kembali diisi dengan keheningan. Lima menit kemudian, mereka berhenti didepan sebuah gedung yang terlihat sangat mengerikan, tak terawat –semak belukar mengelilingi tempat itu. Donghyuk dan Jinhwan mengernyitkan dahinya.

" _Surprise huh_? _Don't jugde its by only the cover_ ," Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada salah satu pintu digedung itu. Donghyuk dan Jinhwan terdiam ditempatnya. " _Come on, I'll show you my castle_."

Donghyuk dan Jinhwan tidak bisa berhenti mengagumi keindahan yang berada dihadapannya saat ini. _Don't judge book by it's cover_ , memang sangat cocok untuk menggambarkan keadaan gedung ini.

" _Hyung, ige jinjja daebak_ ," Ujar Donghyuk –dengan mulut setengah terbuka.

Gedung yang sebelumnya terlihat tidak terawat itu ternyata menyimpan keindahan eksterior dan teknologi didalamnya. Tak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa gedung ini adalah tempat yang sempurna untuk dijadikan sebuah tempat bernaung.

Mereka tengah berjalan disebuah lorong yang didesign dengan gaya khas kerajaan eropa. Dindingnya dihiasi oleh berbagai lukisan indah dan juga hiasan lain yang memperindahnya. Diujung lorong terdapat sebuah pintu besi dengan ukiran yang tak kalah indahnya.

Lelaki dihapadannya terlihat memasukkan sebuah kombinasi password pada sebuah alat yang tertempel disamping pintu itu, kemudian ia menempelkan sidik jari dan mendekatkan matanya pada layar itu –menscan lensa matanya.

Sekali lagi, Jinhwan dan Donghyuk dibuat terkagum-kagum dengan keamanan dan kecanggihan segala macam hal digedung ini.

Pintu besi itu terbuka. Sebuah tangga menyambut mereka, hanya kegelapan yang terlihat dibawah tangga itu –membuat kedua orang baru itu kembali merasa bingung.

"Silahkan," Kedua tangannya terlihat mempersilahkan Jinhwan dan Donghyuk untuk masuk terlebih dahulu.

Lorong bawah bawah tanah ini tak kalah indah dari lorong sebelumnya. Lorong ini lebih banyak memiliki pintu dibanding lorong sebelumnya. Mereka terus berjalan menelusuri lorong itu, menuju pintu terakhir diujung lorong.

" _Come in, I'll introduce you two to my friends_ ," Lelaki itu memasuki ruang itu, diikuti oleh Jinhwan dan Donghyuk.

Mereka lagi-lagi terpana melihat pemandangan dihadapan mereka. Ruangan itu berbeda dengan lorong-lorong yang telah mereka lewati sebelumnya. Diruangan itu terlihat sebuah layar yang sangat besar, terlihat seperti sebuah komputer raksasa. Terdapat pula sofa berwarna cream yang berada disudut-sudut ruangan. Terdapat juga sebuah meja bundar ditengah-tengah ruangan itu. Meja itu terlihat dipenuhi oleh berkas-berkas dan beberapa alat canggih.

Terlihat seorang lelaki berambut hitam dengan wajah manis tengah serius mengerjakan sesuatu dengan sebuah laptop dihadapannya.

"Lelaki itu bernama Kim Jongin, dia adalah seorang _hacker_. Kemampuannya tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Ia adalah master dari semua _hacker_ didunia ini." Jelas lelaki itu. Ia berjalan kearah Jongin dan mengelus kepalanya lembut, yang disentuh menoleh dan memberikan seulas senyum manis pada lelaki dihadapannya.

"Oh, Sehun. Kau datang," Ucapnya. Sang detektif –atau yang kita tau mempunyai nama Sehun– mengangguk. " _Say hey to our new partner baby_ ," Ucapnya.

"Oh! Hai! _I'm Jongin, but you better call me_ Kai." Jeda, "Oh, dan satu lagi. _I'm 18 years old_. _Nice to meet you_!" Donghyuk mengangguk. Jongin terlihat menunggu balasan dari dua orang dihadapannya, alisnya diangkat.

"Ah, _sorry_. Kim Donghyuk, _and he's_ Jinhwan. 20 _and_ 22 _years old_." Donghyuk akhirnya memperkenalkan diri mereka. " _Bangapta hyungdeul_ ~" Balas Jongin lagi.

"Kalian lihat orang disana?" Sehun menunjuk pada seorang lelaki yang tengah sibuk dengan sebuah robot dihadapannya. Donghyuk dan Jinhwan mengangguk.

" _He's_ Park Chanyeol. Dia seorang ahli mesin. Yang dihadapannya adalah robot kesepuluh yang telah ia buat. Lelaki dengan rambut merah didekatnya adalah Byun Baekhyun, patner dan kekasihnya. Mereka bertugas untuk membuat alat-alat canggih untuk investigasi." Jelas Sehun.

"Wow, _you have such a great peoples_." Jinhwan berkata. Sehun dan Jongin tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kau lihat dua orang disudut itu?" Lagi, Sehun menunjuk pada dua orang lelaki yang tengah berbincang disudut ruangan itu. "Wu Yifan dan Kim Junmyeon. Mereka sepasang kekasih. Pengamat lapangan, mereka yang biasa mengawasi lawan. Satu lagi patner mereka, Luhan. _He's not here right now_ ," Jelasnya lagi. "Mereka mempunyai mata setajam elang dan siasat yang sangat bagus. Tak akan ada orang yang sadar telah diawasi oleh mereka," Tambah Jongin.

Seorang lelaki dengan jas dokter baru saja memasuki ruangan itu. "Ah, Yixing _hyung_. _Come here_!" Panggil Sehun, yang dipanggil tersenyum dan mendekat kearah mereka.

"Oh, kau disini. Hasil sidik jari yang kau minta sudah ada, kau bisa mengambilnya diruanganku," Ujar pria bernama Yixing itu.

"Oke, _thanks hyung_. Kenalkan ini Donghyuk dan Jinhwan," Sehun memperkenalkan mereka pada Yixing.

"Oh, hai. Senang bertemu dengan kalian, baiklah aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. _See you_ ," Kemudian ia pergi mendekati seorang yang tengah sibuk dengan –potongan tangan?

"Yixing adalah ahli otopsi, dia bekerja dibagian penyelidikan barang bukti untuk menemukan sidik jari ataupun petunjuk lainnya, dan itu adalah Jongdae tapi ia lebih suka dipanggil Chen. Dia ahlinya dalam membuat barang tiruan, seperti tangan-tangan itu."

"Dan yang terakhir, Kyungsoo dan Minseok. Kalian bisa menemui mereka nanti. Kyungsoo adalah patner Yixing, dan Minseok adalah pemikir. Dia adalah patnerku dalam memecahkan kasus, _he's rarely talking_. Jadi jangan terlalu kaget jika bertemu dengannya. _But he's a good boy_ ," Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya pada penjuru ruangan.

[–]

[Key's Note]

Hell-o everyone! Here we're! first chapter for you guys. How is it? Maafkan segala typo(s) yang terjadi. Terima kasih yang sudah mau mereview, fav, ataupun follow ff ini.

So, aku updet ff ini disela-sela belajar buat besok, doakan diriku sukses menjalani tes masuk univ besok. Omaigaaat~ for God sake, gue takut :' by the way! Selamat pada seluruh angkatan 2016 yang sudah menerima hasil kelulusan ya~~ aku juga merasakannya kemarin. Ayo kita barjuang sekali lagi di SBMPTN :'

Buat adik-adik smp yang besok UN semangat ya! Kalian pasti bisaaaa~

Okay! Maaf ya kalo ffnya gak panjang-panjang amat. Semoga kalian terhibur/?

Jangan lupa Review, fav, dan follow! Semakin banyak kalian review, semakin semangat pula diriku termotivasi untuk updet wkwk.

Sekian dan terima kasih.

Keynonymous

08052016

XOXO


	3. That Accident

Title : Indestructible

Genre : Crime/Romance

Main Pair : Double B, Hunkai

Cast: EXO, iKON

Rated : T

Summary : Awalnya memang ia berada diatas perahu didanau yang tenang. Tetapi dengan satu kedipan mata, tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berada disebuah rolercoster yang melaju kencang. Tak bisa diprediksi, semua terlalu asing bagi mereka.

 **WARNING!** : Boys Love, Typo(s), Mainstream plot dll.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

 **Kinonymous present**

[–]

[ _Previous Chapter_ ]

"Wow, kalian benar-benar orang hebat," Puji Jinhwan. " _Well, I heard that you and your friends also a great people. I cannot wait to see them personaly_ ," Timpal Jongin.

" _What exactly you are_?" Tanya Donghyuk penasaran. Sehun dan Jongin saling berpandangan.

" _Well, we call ourself as_ EXO,"

[–]

Jiwon terbangun dari tidurnya. Dirabanya ruang disampingnya, dahinya mengkerut ketika tidak didapatinya seseorang yang seharusnya berada disampingnya. Dengan panik ia langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan keluar dari kamar.

Dilihatnya Chanwoo dan Junhoe tertidur didepan televisi yang tengah menyala, diguncangnya tubuh dua orang itu dengan panik.

"Ya! Ya! _Wake up_! Hanbin _is missing_!" Serunya. Chanwoo yang merasa tidurnya diusik dengan malas membuka matanya.

" _What happen hyung_?" Tanyanya setengah sadar.

"Hanbin hilang!" Seru Jiwon, Chanwoo membelalakkan matanya. Junhoe yang mendengar seruan Jiwon juga ikut terbangun.

" _Mwo?!_ Bagaimana bisa? Bukanna Hanbin _hyung_ harusnya bersamamu _hyung_?" Tanya Chanwoo panik.

" _I don't know._ Aku tertidur dan ketika bangun Hanbin tak ada disampingku." Jelas Jiwon.

"Apa kau sudah mencarinya diruangan lain _hyung_?" Tanya Junhoe. Jiwon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jiwon? _You awake_?" Tanya seseorang dibelakangnya. Jiwon berbalik dengan cepat, senyum lega langsung terukir diwajahnya. Ia mendekati Hanbin dengan cepat dan memeluknya. Junhoe dan Chanwoo sudah kembali tenang dihadapan televisi.

" _What happen_?" Tanya Hanbin pelan. Jiwon menggeleng. " _I think I just loss you,_ jangan pernah jauh dariku lagi. _Arraseo_?" Perintah Jiwon, Hanbin mengangguk. Dilepaskannya pelukan mereka.

"Apa Jinhwan _hyung_ dan Donghyuk belum kembali?" Tanya Jiwon. Hanbin menggeleng.

"Aku dan Yunhyeong _hyung_ sudah membuatkan kalian makan siang. Ayo makan bersama." Jiwon mengangguk. Ditendangnya kaki Chanwoo, membuat yang lebih muda berteriak protes.

"Ayo makan!" Ajak Jiwon.

[–]

Chanwoo terlihat sedang asik dengan dunianya sendiri, sebuah alat canggih yang disebut laptop berada dihadapannya. Terlihat beberapa tab terbuka dilayar monitor.

"Oh, kau sedang meretas ya?" Tanya Yunhyeong yang baru saja mendudukkan dirinya disamping Chanwoo. Anak itu hanya mengangguk.

"Hey, mau membantuku?" Tanya Yunhyeong sambil berbisik. Chanwoo mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yunhyeong. Ia menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Ayo kita meretas data kasus disitus kepolisian!" Ajak Yunhyeong.

"Apa? Kau gila _hyung_? Untuk apa?" Tanya Chanwoo.

"Tentu saja untuk mendapatkan uang!" Chanwoo dibuat semakin bingung dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh lelaki yang mirip dengannya itu.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Baiklah, begini. Aku akan memecahkan beberapa kasus yang belum terpecahkan dari data yang ada disitus kepolisian. Setelah itu aku akan menjual hasilnya pada orang dalam. Bagaimana? Bukankah itu ide yang bagus?" Jelas Yunhyeong dengan semangat. Chanwoo mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Tapi jika tidak berhasil bagaimana?" Yunhyeong tersenyum. "Percaya padaku," Jawabnya. Mereka berdua bertatapan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Junhoe dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tak ada, hanya membahas tentang bisnis," Jawab Yunhyeong santai. Junhoe mengangkat kedua bahunya tak acuh.

Hanbin dan Jiwon bergabung mersama mereka. Mereka mendudukkan diri tepat disamping Junhoe, dengan sebungkus kripik bergambar lelaki berkumis dipangkuan Hanbin.

" _Hyung_ , apa kau mendapat telpon dan pesan lagi?" Tanya Chanwoo. Hanbin menggeleng, " _Molla_. Ponselku disita oleh Jiwon. _Wae_?" Chanwoo menggeleng.

"Bisa aku pinjam _hyung_?" Pintanya pada Jiwon. Jiwon mengangguk, "Ambil saja dikamarku. Didalam laci," Perintahnya.

Chanwoo dengan cepat berdiri dan pergi kekamar Jiwon.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan _hyung_? Kita tidak bisa membiarkan ini berlanjut 'kan?" Tanya Junhoe.

" _Ofcourse_! Kita tunggu saja kabar dari Jinhwan _hyung_ ," Sahut Jiwon.

" _We're home_ ," Terdengar suara Jinhwan dari pintu apartement Jiwon. Donghyuk datang dengan sekantung belanjaan dikedua tangannya. Yunhyeong berdiri dari duduknya lalu membantu Donghyuk membawa semua barang itu kedapur.

"Jadi?" Tanya Jiwon, keempat orang lainnya ikut menunggu jawaban dari Jinhwan. Jinhwan tersenyum lala mengangguk.

"Bersiaplah. Besok kita akan bertemu dengan mereka." Ucap Jinhwan.

"Mereka?" Ulang Hanbin. Jinhwan kembali mengangguk.

"Kau tak akan percaya dengan apa yang akan kalian lihat besok," Ia tersenyum misterius.

" _Anyway, just prepare everything_."

[–]

Hal pertama yang membuat mereka menganga adalah dua orang lelaki berparas tampan yang datang untuk menjemput mereka dengan dua buah mobil mewah dipagi hari. Mereka memperkenalkan diri mereka sebagai Kris Wu dan Oh Sehun.

Jinhwan, Yunhyeong, dan Hanbin berada satu mobil dengan Sehun. Sedangkan Junhoe, Jiwon, Donghyuk, dan Chanwoo ikut dengan mobil Kris. Suasana canggung menyebar didalam kedua mobil itu.

Sisa perjalanan itu hanya diisi dengan keheningan.

" _Welcome to my place_ ," Ucap Sehun ketika mereka akhirnya sampai pada tujuan. Tak jauh beda dengan Jinhwan dan Donghyuk sebelumnya, kelima orang itu juga mengernyitkan dahinya bingung ketika dihadapkan pada sebuah bangunan usang itu.

Sehun dan Kris hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi kelima lelaki itu. Ia membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan yang lainnya masuk.

"Ya, ya. Song Yunhyeong, tutup mulutmu." Tegus Jinhwan ketika melihat Yunhyeong tak dapat menutup rapat mulutnya –terlalu terpukau dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Yunhyeong dibuat tersenyum malu karnanya.

Sehun kembali memperkenalkan satu per satu anggota EXO kepada kelima orang yang baru muncul itu. Sedangkan Jinhwan dan Donghyuk sekali-kali ikut memperkenalkan kelima orang temannya pada EXO.

"Wow _hyung_. Kalian memang luar biasa." Ucap Chanwoo. Sehun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Jadi, berniat menceritakan sesuatu?" Tanya Sehun pada Hanbin. Hanbin menggigit bibirnya, Jiwon yang mengerti akan kegugupan Hanbin menggenggam tangannya erat. Hanbin menoleh pada Jiwon dan mendapati lelaki itu tengah menatapnya, memberinya kekuatan lewat tatapan mata itu.

Kemudian Hanbin mengangguk. Mereka mendudukkan diri mereka pada meja bundar yang berada ditengah ruangan itu, ketujuh belas orang itu terlihat menantikan cerita dari Hanbin.

"Malam itu…"

[ _Flashback_ ]

Hujan sedang turun dengan derasnya, membuat seorang lelaki dengan mantel tebal ditubuhnya terpaksa meneduhkan diri disebuah pelataran toko. Ia menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya, mencoba untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Suasana disana terasa mencekam, dingin terasa sangat menusuk tulang. Jalanan terlihat sangat sepi, jarang sekali terlihat kendaraan dan pejalan kaki terlihat. Lelaki itu mengintip pada jam tangan yang terpasang ditangan kirinya. Pukul 12.10 malam.

"Ah, pantas saja sudah sepi. Apa aku telpon Jiwon _hyung_ saja ya?" Gumam lelaki itu.

Sebuah teriakkan tiba-tiba saja membelah kesunyian malam itu. Hanbin berjengit kanget. Kepalanya ditengokkan kesana-kemari –mencari sumber suara itu. Ia dengan perlahan menelusuri gang sempit yang berada disamping toko itu. Ia yakin suara itu pasti berasal dari gang itu karena ia mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Langkahnya dibuat sepelan mungkin.

 **TAP**.

Langkahnya terhenti, tak jauh darinya terlihat seorang lelaki dengan pakaian serba hitam dengan tinggi sekitar 1.8 meter tengah berdiri dengan angkuhnya didepan seorang wanita yang wajahnya sudah penuh dengan darah. Wanita itu terlihat memohon pada sang lelaki tetapi hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh lelaki itu.

Hanbin menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik tembok.

"Aku mohon. Jangan lakukan ini." Mohon wanita itu. Sang lelaki terdengar mendecih.

"Kau pikir siapa yang memulai ini semua?" Tanya retoris. " _Kami_ tidak akan melalukan ini semua jika kau tidak memulai permainan ini, jadi nikmati saja akhir dari permainanmu." Ucap lelaki itu lagi.

Lelaki itu terlihat mendekat lalu menusukkan sebuah pisau pada perut wanita itu. Hanbin membelalakkan matanya. Lututnya terasa lemas. Tenaganya terasa melayang ketika melihat lelaki itu dengan teganya membelah perut wanita itu dan mengeluarkan isinya.

Hanbin memundurkan langkahnya perlahan. Kakinya masih terasa seperti jeli, perutnya seperti diaduk-aduk, wajahnya terlihat pucat pasi, keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya. Dengan segala kekuatan yang masih tersisa, Hanbin berlari menjauhi tempat itu sejauh mungkin.

[ _End Of Flashback_ ]

"Lalu?" Tanya Junmyeon penasaran.

"Saat itu mungkin ia mendengar langkah kakiku. Entah bagaimana caranya, dua hari setelah kejadian itu ia berhasil menemukanku dan mulai menerorku," Jelas Hanbin.

"Mereka adalah _Black Dragon_." Ucap Sehun setelah dengan serius mendengarkan cerita Hanbin.

"Mereka adalah kelompok pembuhun berdarah dingin yang sampai sekarang masih menjadi incaran polisi. Anggotanya belum bisa dipastikan berapa, namun aku yakin yang kau lihat itu adalah Tao. Ia adalah tangan kanan dari pimpinan _Black Dragon_." Sehun mengambil setumpuk kertas yang berada tak jauh darinya dan melemparnya ketengah meja itu.

"Itu adalah semua korban mereka. Semua mati dalam keadaan yang sama, perut terbelah dengan ginjal dan hati yang hilang. Biasanya mereka sempat dinyatakan hilang selama 5 hari. Tapi sepertinya yang satu itu adalah kecerobohan mereka." Lanjut Sehun.

[–]

Hanbin duduk termenung diatas kasurnya –atau mungkin bisa kita sebut dengan kasur Jiwon. Ia tengah merenungkan segala hal yang terjadi belakangan ini. ia terlalu hanyut dalam lamunannya hingga tak menyadari seseorang telah masuk dalam ruangan yang sama dengannya.

Ia berjengit ketika merasakan seseorang menyentuh tangannya, bibirnya mengukir sebuah senyum ketika melihat sosok Jiwon disampingnya. Jiwon balas tersenyum.

" _What's wrong_?" Tanyanya. Hanbin menggeleng. Jiwon menggenggam tangan Hanbin dengan erat, matanya menyiratkan kekhawaitran yang begitu mendalam.

" _Malhaebwa_ , jangan menyimpannya seorang diri. Kau mempunyaiku Hanbin-ah," Mohon Jiwon. Hanbin mendekatkan dirinya dan memeluk Jiwon dengan erat.

"Apa kau khawatir dengan yang lainnya?" Tanya Jiwon seraya mengelus punggung Hanbin. Hanbin kembali menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Ia semakin mengerakan pelukannya.

" _Hyung_ , semua ini adalah salahku." Bisiknya, Jiwon menggeleng keras. Dilepasnya pelukan itu, kedua tangannya diletakkan dibahu Hanbin matanya memandang lurus pada mata Hanbin.

"Tak ada yang salah dan tak ada yang benar disini, _arra_? Ini adalah takdir." Mereka beradu pandang, menyalurkan pikiran melalui pandangan itu. Hanbin mengangguk tak lama kemudian.

Jiwon membingkai wajah Hanbin dengan kedua tangannya, tatapannya melunak.

"Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi. Kita semua akan baik-baik saja." Ucapnya lagi. Mata Hanbin terlihat berkaca-kaca.

" _Hyung, gomawo_." Bisik Hanbin. "Terima kasih untuk selalu ada disampingku." Lanjutnya. Jiwon kembali menariknya pada sebuah pelukan.

"Ini semua tidak gratis Kim, kau harus membayar tagihannya diakhir. _Arraseo_?" Hanbin tersenyum dalam pelukan Jiwon. " _Arra_!"

" _Stop thinking._ Berpikir hanya akan membuatmu pusing, jalani saja apa yang ada dihadapanmu. _Don't blam yourself_." Hanbin menganganggukan kepalanya.

" _Gomawo hyung_ ," Keheningan mengisi kekosongan diruangan itu.

Tok

Tok

Sebuah ketukan terdengar memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta. Sebuah kepala dengan rambut hitam muncul disela-sela pintu yang terbuka itu. Chanwoo tersenyum canggung melihat Jiwon dan Hanbin.

" _Hyung_ , bisa bicara sebentar?"

[–]

"Aku sudah memeriksa ponsel Hanbin _hyung_." Jelas Chanwoo. Mereka bertujuh tengah berkumpul diruang televisi untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Chanwoo.

"Semua nomor yang masuk sudah kami periksa." Sambung Junhoe.

"Lalu?" Tanya Hanbin penasaran.

"Semuanya tidak _valid_." Kelima orang itu mengerutkan dahi.

"Nomor-nomor itu tidak terdaftar?" Tanya Donghyuk. Junhoe dan Chanwoo mengangguk.

"Ada dua kemungkinan yang terjadi." Chanwoo memberi jeda. "Pertama, nomor itu sudah dihanguskan," Lanjutnya.

"Dan yang kedua, ia menggunakan telpon umum." Lanjut Junhoe.

"Itu artinya kita tidak bisa melacak keberadaan orang itu." Jelas Chanwoo lagi.

Hanbin tanpa sadar menahan napasnya. "Apa mereka sudah mengetahui keberadaan kita?" Tanyanya.

Chanwoo mengangguk. "Pasti. Mereka pasti sudah mengintai kita sejak _hyung_ dipindahkan disini."

"Dari penjelasan Sehun _hyung_ kemaren, mereka pasti bukan organisasi biasa. Mereka pasti mengintai dengan ketat target mereka." Jelas Chanwoo lagi.

" _That's mean_. Target mereka bukan hanya Hanbin _hyung_ ," Junhoe melanjutkan.

"Target mereka adalah kita?" Sahut Jinhwan ragu. Mereka saling berpandangan.

[–]

[Ki's Note]

Umm. Hai?

Well, this is the second chap for you guys. And btw I change my penname. Hehe.

AND GUESS BIRTHDAY IS TODAY? It's mine. Okay forget it.

Yaaa~ jadi inilah bagian 2 nya. semoga kalian suka dan puas/? Dengan ceritanya. Seperti biasa ini gak panjang-panjang amat.

Ada yang tau situs kumpulan fanfiction selain ffn dan asianfanfic gak? Tell me pls.

Ini udah D-10 SBM btw. Jaeyong shipper tolong acungkan jari (nyambungnya dari mana coba -_-)

Oiya, aku masih bingung genre yang pas buat ini ff apa ya? Ada yang bisa kasih saran?

Okay, sekian. Hope you like it, don't forget to review, follow, and fav.

p.s :I'll updet chap 3 as soon as possible.

p.s.s : And don't forget to wishing me happy birthday lmao. Kidding

Kinonymous

 **210516**

XOXO


	4. Investigation

Title : Indestructible

Genre : Crime/Romance

Main Pair : Double B, Hunkai

Cast: EXO, iKON

Rated : T

Summary : Awalnya memang ia berada diatas perahu didanau yang tenang. Tetapi dengan satu kedipan mata, tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berada disebuah rolercoster yang melaju kencang. Tak bisa diprediksi, semua terlalu asing bagi mereka.

 **WARNING!** : Boys Love, Typo(s), Mainstream plot dll.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

 **Kkeynonymous present**

[–]

[ _Previous Chapter_ ]

"Dari penjelasan Sehun _hyung_ kemaren, mereka pasti bukan organisasi biasa. Mereka pasti mengintai dengan ketat target mereka." Jelas Chanwoo lagi.

" _That's mean_. Target mereka bukan hanya Hanbin _hyung_ ," Junhoe melanjutkan.

"Target mereka adalah kita?" Sahut Jinhwan ragu. Mereka saling berpandangan.

[–]

"Sebaiknya kita beri tahu Sehun _hyung_ tentang ini." Saran Hanbin. Jiwon mengangguk.

"Apa kalian bisa melacak dimana kira-kira letak telpon umum yang digunakan?" Tanya. Chanwoo dan Junhoe mengangguk.

"Baiklah, setelah kalian mengetahuinya kita akan beritahu Sehun _hyung_." Jiwon mengusak wajahnya kasar.

"Untuk saat ini jangan ada yang keluar dari sini sendirian. _Arra_?" Perintah Jinhwan diangguki oleh yang lainnya.

" _Stay calm. Nothing will happen_." Tenang Yunhyeong.

Kemudian mereka kembali beraktifitas seperti biasa. Yunhyeong dan Donghyuk terlihat didapur, menyiapkan makan malam untuk semua orang di apartement itu. Junhoe dan Chanwoo tengah sibuk dengan laptop dihadapan mereka. Jinhwan dan Hanbin terlihat menonton televisi sedangkan Jiwon lebih memilih untuk mandi –mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya yang sedang kalut.

Telpon rumah yang berada disamping Hanbin tiba-tiba saja berbunyi, membuat ia yang sedari tadi tenggelam dalam pikirannya berjengit kaget. Dengan segera diangkatnya telpon itu.

" _Yeoboseyeo_?" Hening. Tak ada suara yang terdengar di _line_ sebrang. Hanbin menyernyit.

" _Yeoboseyeo_?" Sekali lagi, masih tidak ada jawaban. Dengan dahi berkerut Hanbin meletakkan kembali telpon itu pada tempatnya.

" _Wae_?" Tanya Jinhwan ketika melihat kerutan didahi Hanbin. Lelaki dengan hidung mancung itu hanya mengangkat bahu. "Salah sambung sepertinya." Jawabnya tak acuh.

" _Hyung,_ makanan sudah siap. _Meogja_." Ajak Donghyuk. Hanbin dan Jinhwan mengangguk dan segera pergi keruang makan.

Keadaan ruang makan itu sangat hikmat. Mereka sangat menikmati makanan yang disajikan dihadapan mereka.

" _Hyung_. Aku dan Chanwoo sudah menemukan beberapa tempat telpon umum yang digunakannya." Junhoe bersuara, memecahkan suasana hikmat yang terjadi.

" _Joha_. Donggu kau beritahu Sehun _hyung_ , kita harus menemuinya besok," Jiwon berusaha menangani semua dengan tenang.

Biasanya yang akan bertingkah sebagai seorang pemimpin dikelompok mereka adalah Hanbin, tetapi dalam kasus ini Hanbin adalah orang yang harus benar-benar mereka lindungi karna itu untuk sementara ia akan mengambil alih peran itu.

" _Arraseo hyung_." Jawab Donghyuk singkat.

[–]

" _So, tell me what you got_." Mereka berada dimarkas EXO saat ini. Seperti yang sudah direncanakan, mereka akan memberitahu tentang hal yang mereka temukan kemarin.

Chanwoo berdehem untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Kami telah memeriksa ponsel Hanbin _hyung,_ semua nomor yang telah mengirim pesan dan menelpon diponsel itu kami periksa dan hasilnya tidak bisa tersambung."

" _That's mean_ , nomor itu tidak _valid, right_?" Sambung Kai. Chanwoo membenarkan.

"Ada dua kemungkinan–" Lanjutnya. "Nomor itu sudah tidak dipakai, _animyeon_ seseorang itu memakai telpon umum. _Machi_?" Sela Baekhyun. Chanwoo lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"Untuk itu, Junhoe dan aku akhirnya memeriksa keberadaan telpon umum yang dipakai oleh orang itu," Sambung Chanwoo lagi. Junhoe terlihat mengaluarkan sebuah kertas dengan gambar denah diatasnya.

"Diawal, ia menggunakan telpon umum yang berada disekitar apartement Hanbin _hyung_." Jelas Junhoe, ia melingkari beberapa tempat didenah itu.

"Ia menggunakan telpon yang berbeda setiap dua jam. Tetapi pola itu berubah menjadi 30 menit, lalu 15, dan terakhir 10 menit." Ia menghela napas. "Ada kemungkinan ia tidak sendiri." Lanjutnya.

"Lalu, sehari setelah Hanbin _hyung_ kami bawa ke apartement Jiwon _hyung_ , mereka mengetahuinya dan mulai menggunakan telpon didaerah itu." Chanwoo ikut membantu menjelaskan.

Sehun mengangguk. "Kau bilang Hanbin menerima pesan bukan?" Tanya Sehun pda Donghyuk. Donghyuk mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan nomor yang dipakai untuk mengirim pesan itu? Mengirim pesan tidak mungkin menggunakan telpon umum, _right_?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Ah, itu. Kami belum memeriksanya." Jawab Junhoe.

"Apa kalian membawa ponselnya?" Jiwon mengangguk. " _Igeo_ ," Ia memberi ponsel itu pada Sehun.

"Kai, _you know what to do_." Ucap Sehun seraya memberikan ponsel itu pada Kai. Kai mengangguk dan tersenyum meremehkan.

"Ini hal kecil." Kemudian ia pergi menghampiri laptop kesayangannya.

"Untuk sementara waktu kalian tinggal saja disini. Diruang sebelah ada beberpa karma. Kalian bisa menggunakannya. Keselamatan kalian bisa terancam jika terus berkeliaran diluar. Saat ini target mereka bukan hanya Hanbin, tetapi kalian semua." Perintah Sehun.

" _Algeuseumnida_." Jawab Hanbin. " _Gamsahamnida hyung_." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Ah, satu lagi. Jangan terlalu formal kepada kami." Ucap Sehun lagi.

[–]

" _Hyung_! _I got it_!" Seru Kai pada Sehun. Sehun dengan cepat menghampiri Kai.

" _Where is it_?" Tanya Sehun.

" _Here, here and here_." Kai menunjuk tiga titik dilayar laptopnya. "Tiga pesan yang masuk berasal dari tiga nomor yang berbeda, dan _luckly_ semua masih bisa dilacak." Sehun mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Kris _hyung_ , Junmyeon _hyung_ , dan hubungi Luhan _hyung_. Kalian pergilah kelokasi ini. Kai akan mengirimkan alamatnya." Perintah Sehun.

"Ah, dan Junhoe, Jinhwan _hyung_ , dan Donghyuk kalian ikutlah dengan mereka." Perintah Sehun lagi, yang disebut namanya mengangguk dan pergi mengikuti Kris dan Junmyeon.

"Kau," Kris menunjuk Junhoe, "Ikut dengan ku, dan kalian berdua ikutlah dengan Junmyeon, nanti kalian akan bertemu dengan Luhan. Salah satu dari kalian ikut dengan Luhan," Perintah Kris.

Mereka dengan cepat meluncur menuju tempat yang telah diberi tahu oleh Kai. Kris dan Junhoe pergi menuju daerah myeongdong sedangkan Junmyeon pergi menuju sungai Han setelah lebih dahulu bertemu dengan Luhan.

[ _Kris, Junhoe side_ ]

Mereka telah sampai di Myeongdong, dengan bantuan peta pelacak yang dikirimkan oleh Kai mereka mencari pemilik nomor yang mengirim pesan pada Hanbin.

"Kau pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya?" Tanya Kris pada Junhoe. Junhoe mengangguk.

"O, untuk mencari seseorang." Jawabnya singkat. Kris hanya balas mengangguk.

"Kurasa kita semakin dekat dengan orang ini," Ujar Kris, sesekali matanya melirik pada ponselnya.

"Disini banyak sekali orang, bagaimana caranya mendapatkan orang yang tepat?" Junhoe terus mengamati orang-orang disekitarnya. Kris tidak menjawab, membuat Junhoe memberikan perhatiannya pada Kris.

"Entahlah," Kris mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. Junhoe mengernyitkan dahi. " _Hyung_ , kau benar-benar tidak tahu?" Tanya Junhoe.

"Kurasa kau lebih tau dariku?" Tanya Kris. Junhoe mendesah frustasi, diacaknya rambutnya.

"Bagaimana bisa– aish, sudahlah." Kesal Junhoe.

"Kita ikuti saja. Sampai orang itu pergi ketempat yang lebih sepi." Ujar Kris. Junhoe mengangguk dengan wajah tak ikhlas.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Kris. Junhoe menggeleng. " _Wae_?"

"Ayo kita kesana," Kris menunjuk sebuah restauran kecil yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. "Kita pantau orang itu dari sana saja. Sekalian makan," Saran Kris, Junhoe mengagguk setuju.

"Baiklah,"

Mereka memakan pesanan mereka dengan tenang. Sesekali Kris terlihat mengamati pergerakan sang target dari ponselnya.

" _How is it_? Apa dia sudah bergerak?" Tanya Junhoe. Kris mengangguk.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu lalu kita pergi menyusulnya." Perintah Kris. Junhoe mengangguk.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan bayar-membayar, mereka dengan cepat pergi ketitik yang diperlihatkan diponsel Kris –titik yang mengantarkan mereka pada sang target.

"Apa masih jauh?" Tanya Junhoe yang mulai merasa lelah. Kris menggeleng. Ia lalu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Dia berada tepat didepan kita sekarang." Ujarnya lalu mengarahkan pandangan kedepan. Ia menemukan seorang wanita dengan seragam sekolah yang masih melekat ditubuhnya tengah memainkan ponsel ditangannya.

Kris dan Junhoe mendekat pada wanita itu.

"Permisi," Sapa Kris. Wanita itu mendongak, mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kris dan Junhoe kemudian melirik sekelilingnya.

" _Naega_?" Tanyanya, tangannya berada didada –menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Junhoe mengangguk.

" _Hoksi_ –"

[ _Junmyeon and Jinhwan side_ ]

Junmyeon memarkirkan mobilnya disebuah toko bunga yang berada tak jauh dari target yang terlihat diponselnya. Mereka berdua keliar dari mobil dengan gaya yang dibuat sebiasa mungkin, mereka tak mau menimbulkan kecurigaan dari orang sekitar.

Titik diponsel itu membawa mereka pada hamparan rumput dipinggiran sungai. Terlihat beberapa pasang kekasih yang tengah memadu kasih disana. Junmyeon dan Jinhwan menganga.

" _Hyung_. Bagaimana kita mencarinya?" Tanya Jinhwan. Junmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya kita harus bertanya kepada mereka. Satu per satu." Jawab Junmyeon. Jinhwan menghela napas pasrah.

" _Na ganda_ ," Ujar Junmyeon. Ia mulai mendekati sepasang kekasih yang terlihat duduk saling menyandarikan diri. Jinhwan menghela napas dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk bertanya. Ia menahan seorang lelaki yang hendak melawatinya.

" _Jeogi_ , apa seseorang pernah meminjam ponselmu beberapa hari yang lalu?" Tanya Jinhwan pada lelaki itu. Lelaki itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ah, temanku menghilang beberapa hari yang lalu. Kami sempat menerima pesannya dan setelah kami cari pengirimnya sedang berada disekitar sini." Jelas Jinhwan. Si lelaki mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Eum, aku tidak yakin tapi beberapa hari yang lalu seorang wanita meminjam ponselku untuk mengirim sebuah pesan." Jawab lelaki itu.

" _Jinjja_? Apa kau bertemu wanita itu didaerah –––?" Tanya Jinhwan lagi.

" _Ye_ , wanita itu menggunakan pakaian formal, seperti baru saja pulang kerja. Ia memakai jas hitam dan rok selutut berwarna hitam juga." Jelas lelaki itu lagi.

"Ah, itu memang teman kami. Pukul berapa kira-kira kau bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Jinhwan lagi.

"Aku tidak yakin. Tapi sepertinya sekitar pukul 8 malam." Jinhwan tersenyum puas.

"Apa pesannya masih tersimpan diponsel anda?" Lelaki didepannya mengeluarkan ponselnya, memeriksa kotak pesannya. Ia kemudian menggeleng,

"Sepertinya ia langsung menghapus pesan itu setelah terkirim." Jinhwan mendesah kecewa.

"Baiklah, terima kasih banyak," Ia membungkukka badan. Lelaki itu balas membungkuk lalu berlalu dari hadapan Jinhwan.

Jinhwan dengan cepat mencari Junmyeon untuk kembali ke markas EXO.

[ _Luhan and Donghyuk side_ ]

" _So_ , _what's your name_?" Tanya Luhan.

"Kim Donghyuk _imnida_ ," Jawab Donghyuk canggung.

"Baiklah, aku Luhan. Sehun pasti sudah mengenalkan nama ku padamu 'kan?" Donghyuk mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Seperti yang sudah Sehun katakan, aku bertugas dilapangan. Seperti yang satu ini, apa kau pernah melakukan yang seperti ini sebelumnya?" Tanya Luhan pada Donghyuk.

" _Ani_ , ini pertama kalinya. Kau punya mobil yang keren _hyung_." Puji Donghyuk. Luhan tersenyum.

"Semua anggota EXO mempunyai mobil yang serupa. Mobil ini sudah dimodif oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ia menambahkan alat khusus agar mobil ini bisa tersambung dan dimonitori oleh Kai dan yang lain disana." Jelas Luhan.

"Kau lihat ini?" Ia menunjuk sebuah layar monitor yang berada ditengah-tengah mereka. "Ini adalah data yang dikirim oleh Kai, data ini juga dapat kita lihat melalui ponsel," Jelas Luhan lagi.

"Woah, keren sekali." Luhan lagi-lagi tersenyum. Ia melepas _seatbelt_ nya lalu membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Simpan saja rasa kagummu. Sekarang kita harus mencari target kita." Lalu ia keluar dari mobil itu. Donghyuk dengan segera mengikuti Luhan. Mereka sampai pada perumahan yang terlihat kumuh. Mereka berjalan menuju salah satu rumah disitu.

"Apa kau yakin disini tempatnya _hyung_?" Tanya Donghyuk ragu.

Luhan mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ia memperlihatkan ponselnya pada Donghyuk. "Kau lihat? Titik ini berada dirumah itu." Luhan kembali berjalan. Ia menghampiri seorang lelaki tua yang sedang menyapu.

"Permisi," Sapa Luhan. Lelaki tua itu terlihat kaget melihat Luhan dan Donghyuk.

" _Ani_! Aku tidak mencurinya. Aku menemukannya ditempat sampah. Jika kalian ingin mengambilnya kembali ambilah! Jangan laporkan aku pada polisi!" Ujar lelaki tua itu. Donghyuk dan Luhan mengernyit bingung.

" _Ne_?" Lelaki tua itu terlihat gusar. Ia masuk kedalam rumahnya sebentar lalu keluar lagi dengan sebuah ponsel ditangannya.

"Ini, kalian mencari ini 'kan? Ambil saja! Aku tidak membutuhkannya." Ujar lelaki tua itu lagi.

" _Igeo, ahjussi_. Dimana kau menemukan ponsel ini?" Tanya Donghyuk.

"Aku menemukannya didaerah –––" Jawab lelaki itu.

" _Majayo_ ," Bisik Donghyuk pada Luhan.

" _Algeseumnida._ Terima kasih _ahjussi_."

Mereka membungkukkan badan lalu berjalan menuju mobil untuk kembali kemarkas EXO.

[–]

"Jadi, bisa kalian jelaskan apa yang kalian temukan?" Pinta Sehun, yang lain terlihat tak sabar untuk mendengar penjelasan dari keenam lelaki yang ditugaskan untuk mencari nomor-nomor itu.

"Mereka menggunakan ponsel milik orang sekitar. Seperti yang kita asumsikan." Ujar Kris.

"Orang-orang yang kami temui mengaku ponselnya dipinjam oleh orang dengan pakaian rapid an berwarna hitam." Jelas Jinhwan. Kai mengangguk. "Itu memang pakaian khas _Black Dragon_."

Luhan melempar sebuah ponsel ketengah-tengah meja itu. Chanyeol dan yang lain melempar tatapan bertanya padanya.

"Ponsel ini dibuang setelah dipakai untuk mengirim pesan itu. Kurasa Chanyeol dan Kai bisa menggunakan ponsel itu sebagai petunjuk." Ujar Luhan.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan ponsel itu _hyung_?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Seorang _ahjussi_ mengaku mendapatkan ponsel itu didaerah sekitar apartement Hanbin. Ia terlihat ketakutan ketika kami datang." Jelas Donghyuk.

"Sepertinya ini bukan ponsel biasa. Ini _handmade_." Ujar Chanyeol. Ia tengah menatapi ponsel yang tadinya berada ditengah meja itu.

" _That's good, isn't it_?" Ujar Jiwon. Chanyeol mengangguk. "Pasti ada beberapa hal yang bisa kita dapat dari ponsel ini."

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya?" Tanya Yunhyeong.

"Kita harus mencari markas mereka. Carilah CCTV yang belum mereka hapus disekitar apartement Hanbin dan Jiwon. Mereka orang yang hebat, tatapi mereka kadang ceroboh. Pasti ada beberapa CCTV yang terlupakan oleh mereka." Ujar Sehun.

"Kai, Chanwoo, Yunhyeong dan Junhoe. _Take this part_." Perintah Sehun.

"Chen _hyung_ , apa alatnya sudah selesai?" Tanya Sehun. Chen mengangguk.

"Kalian ayo ikut denganku" Ujar Chen. Hanbin dan yang lain dengan segera mengikuti Chen keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Chanyeol _hyung_ , Baekhyun _hyun_. Tolong perketat sistem keamanan digedung ini. Jangan sampai mereka bisa mengintai kita." Perintah Sehun lagi. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

[–]

Chen terlihat memasang sebuah benda berukuran sangat kecil pada telinga Hanbin. Benda tersebut terlihat seperti sebuah _piercing_ berwarna hitam.

" _What's this_?" Tanya Jiwon.

"Alat pelacak. Kalian semua harus memakai ini, untuk memastikan keselamatan kalian juga untuk memantau keberadaan kalian." Jelas Chen.

"Apa kalian juga memakai yang seperti ini?" Tanya Hanbin. Chen mengangguk. Ia menunjukkan telinga kirinya pada Hanbin. Terlihat sebuah _piercing_ dengan bentuk kalajengking.

"Kami memiliki _piercing_ dengan bentuk yang berbeda-beda." Jelas Chen.

Jika diperhatikan lagi, kesebelas member EXO memang menggunakan sebuah _piercing_ ditelinga mereka. Hanbin sempat melihat milik Sehun yang terlihat seperti pusaran angin, lalu milik Kai yang berbentuk segitiga dengan lingkaran ditengahnya. Juga milik Yixing yang terlihat seperti kepala kuda bertanduk.

"Ah, aku sempat melihat milik Junmyeon _hyung_. Itu terlihat seperti tetesan air." Ujar Jinhwan.

"Milik Kris _hyung_ terlihat seperti –Naga?" Ujar Junhoe ragu. Chen mengangguk.

"Baekhyun berbentuk cahaya, Chanyeol berbentuk phonix –burung api, lalu Minseok berbentuk kristal salju, Kyungsoo berbentuk kepala banteng dan Luhan berbentuk 6 bola kecil yang tersusun mengelilingi sebuah lingkaran." Urai chen.

" _Piercing_ ini melambangkan kekuatan kami. Bukan kekuatan supernatural seperti ditelevisi, hanya seperti simbol yang kami buat untuk melambangkan diri kami. Aku belum terlalu mengenal kalian dengan baik, jadi untuk _piercing_ kalian aku buat dengan angka kecil dibagian pinggirnya." Chen memberikan cermin pada Hanbin. Ia telah selesai memakaikan _piercing_ itu pada Hanbin.

"Satu?" Tanya Hanbin. Chen mengangguk.

"Hanbin, lalu Jinhwan, Jiwon, _gerigo_ Yunhyeong, Junhoe, Donghyuk, dan Chanwoo." Jelas Chen.

[–]

[Ki's Note]

Enjoy this chapter! And don't forget to review!

xoxo

160620


End file.
